There has long been interest in developing thermoplastic resins that can resist burning. A specific area of concern is in developing plastics for transportation applications, such as rail cars and airplanes. Various evaluation techniques have been developed to test the effectiveness of such materials, for instance Federal Aviation Regulation (FAR) 25.853. In this test, sometimes referred to as the Ohio State University (OSU) rating, the time for a sample to reach peak heat release, the amount of energy released after 2 minutes and the peak heat release energy are measured. Lower heat release values and longer time to reach peak heat release are desirable. This is a demanding test designed to give some idea of the amount of time passengers would have to escape from a vehicle in the event of a fire, however it is not a replacement for device testing in end use applications nor is it a guarantee of performance in actual fire conditions. Polymer blends that have been used in these applications are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,483. These compositions combine polyetherimides (PEI) with a silicone polyetherimide and a polycarbonate (PC). Despite the effectiveness of these compositions there still exists a need for even better flame resistance performance in this area.